


very short fairy tail...

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tales, Femslash, Fluff, Freckles, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a game "treat or trick" </p><p>for Maia's trick: 200 word drabble where Kame and Jin are princesses!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	very short fairy tail...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maayacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maayacola/gifts).



Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, two princesses were born to fulfill dreams and find a love that will be like a beautiful fairy-tale. One of them, Jinifer, is very pretty and very stupid by nature, while the other one, Kazuko, is smart and intelligent, but her thick eyebrows seem to cover half of her face and the freckles on her crooked nose spoil the entire picture.

They were raised together, reading the same books about the magic frog that with a simple kiss will turn into a handsome prince. Sometimes they trained each other in the art of kissing, because they wanted to put on a good show with any magic frog they happened to chance across, even if the smarter one doesn’t believe in kid’s books at all.

The years passed and the beautiful princesses had bloomed like wonderful flowers, when their brother prince with an inquisitive mind appeared in the kingdom, coming back from high-school. All their hopes about finding the frog prince without fear and reproach are forgotten and turned to dust.

The little kingdom now belongs only to the newly arrived prince; Jinifer and Kazuko often sit on their big balcony, looking out over the kingdom and making plans about their faraway future.  
The smart princess thinks about the new treaty with a neighboring kingdom, and how that document will cause the prosperity of the land to grow, while the stupid one counts the flowers on her sister’s dress, and sometimes plants a soft kiss on the crooked nose, where her favorite freckle is hiding.


End file.
